The present disclosure relates generally to the field of spectroscopy and, more particularly, to a system and method of optimizing the processing spectroscopic data.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of these various aspects. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Spectroscopy may be employed to ascertain the existence and/or concentration of component chemicals in a sample. To perform a spectroscopic analysis on a sample, a source may first send electromagnetic radiation through the sample. The spectrum of electromagnetic radiation which passes through the sample may indicate the absorbance of the sample. Based on the amount and spectrum of the sample absorbance, the presence and/or concentration of distinct chemicals may be detected by employing methods of spectrographic data processing.
Typically, the analysis includes modeling the underlying concentrations of chromophores in a sample from spectroscopic observations. The most common method for estimating these chromophores concentrations includes applying a photon scattering and absorption model based solely on the Beer-Lambert Law and utilizing multiple linear regression techniques to approximate the chromophores concentrations. However, the current methods may result in errors on the order of several percent. As such, a method and system for closer approximation of underlying concentrations of chromophores in a sample from spectroscopic observations is needed.